Resistire
by a little cup of coffee
Summary: SongFic Pensamientos de Ed y Winry acerca de sus sentimientos despues de la Pelicula


**Hola! es mi primer Fic de FMA (y song-fic) espero que les guste y que le entiendan al fic jeje...ya que aun no he visto la peli y no me gusto el hecho que Ed y Winry no terminaran juntos asi que hice este fic con la canción de Celine Dion "My heart Will go On" en español y espero que les guste )**

_**Cada noche sueño contigo, contigo **__**Se que aun existes amor **__**Siempre en la distancia **__**Podremos amarnos **__**Sigues en mis sueños amor **_

_Otro día mas…ya han pasado 2 años desde tu partida y no has vuelto, muchos ya te dan muerto, pero yo se que vives Ed, tu no eres de los que se dejan vencer, yo se que tu volverás a mi, porque siempre terminas volviendo no? Mi abuela dice que te olvide, que ya es hora de continuar con mi vida…que nunca volverás; Pero no es así yo se que te volveré a ver, que un día despertare, me asomare a la ventana y veré como vienes hacia casa y por fin estaremos juntos._

_**Tu, Yo, Eterna pasión **_**_Siempre habrá una esperanza amor _**_**Si vez en donde tu estés **__**Yo te llevo en el alma **__**Mi alma te seguirá**_

_Cada vez esta mas cerca el día, el día en que vuelva a ti Winry, en el que podremos volver a estar juntos, desde que atravesé la puerta me siento vació, se que tengo a Al…pero no te tengo a ti…ahora por fin entiendo cuando la gente dice que nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, pero yo no te perdí, porque yo volveré a casa, estoy trabajando en eso mi Amanda Winry y se que lo lograre…pero las dudas me hieren…¿todavía te acuerdas de mi¿Piensas en mí como yo pienso en ti¿Me amas como yo te amo? No se las respuestas de esas preguntas y realmente tengo miedo de saber la respuesta, Nunca supe valorarte y no sabes como me arrepiento de ello, pero tu recuerdo esta en mi alma, tu recuerdo siempre esta en mi y la esperanza de volverte a ver es la única razón por la cual me levanto en la mañana a seguir buscando la manera de volver a mi mundo…de volver a ti._

_**El amor nos llega **__**Y nunca nos deja **__**Sigues siendo luz en mí ser **__**No podré olvidarte **__**Dejar de amarte **__**Siempre extrañare tu querer**_

_No puedo Olvidarte, lo intento pero no puedo, mi corazón se niega a dejarte atrás a continuar con mi vida… ¿Por qué me haces esto Edward¿Por qué tu recuerdo se niega a abandonar mi corazón?_

_No recuerdo con exactitud el momento en que te convertiste en lo más importante para mí, en que momento deje de verte con mi mejor amigo para verte como el amor de mi vida; Lo único que se es que tu eres mi vida y que nunca podré dejar de amarte. La esperanza me esta abandonado…y no quiero...tengo miedo de lo que ocurrirá si acepto que nunca volverás._

_**Tu, Yo, Eterna pasión ******__Siempre habrá una esperanza amor __**Si vez en donde tu estés **__**Yo te llevo en el alma **__**Mi alma te seguirá**_

_No recuerdo muy bien como paso y dudo que Al lo sepa, pero por fin lo logramos Winry…estamos en casa, debiste de ver la cara de Mustang cuando nos vio aparecer en el cuartel, ahora el es el Fuhrer y esta comprometido con Riza, pero eso no es lo importante…lo importante es que estoy en nuestro mundo Winry, camino a __Rizembul…para__ estar estar junto a ti…_

_**Amor no siento temor **__**Yo se bien que en mi alma estas **__**Tu, Yo, Eterna Canción **__**Yo te llevo en el alma **__**Mi alma te seguirá **_

Edward y Alphonse llegaron directamente a casa de los Rockbell en donde Winry los recibió en Schok para luego pasar al llanto y golpearlos con una llave inglesa, fue hasta una semana después en la cual Ed se atrevió a decirle sus sentimientos a Winry, al saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos no espero mas y le propuso matrimonio. La boda se celebro meses después, al año de casados Winry anuncio a su esposo que llevaba un mes de embarazo logrando que su esposo se pareciera a Maes Hughes respecto a ese tema, Edward volvió a ser militar del estado al igual que su hermano Alphonse.

**Si lo se el fic apesta -.- pero bueno tenia que hacer que de alguna manera Winry y Ed terminaran juntos ya que en anime no fue asi T.T...pero aun nos queda el manga donde hay mas Edwin por asi decirlo (o por lo menos los sentimientos de uno quedan claros)...bueno sin mas espero que les haya gustado y que lo hayan entendio...dejen Rewiews pliss!**

**Kanname-Chan**


End file.
